Digi Rurouni Kenshin
by Kida3
Summary: Miss Tai marrying the most unlikliess person you could imagion, also Kenshin's new worst enemy...
1. Default Chapter

DigiKenshin  
  
Hello, I'm Kida! This is my very first fan fic on Fanfiction.net and I'm not usally good at these things. I don't know much about Kenshin but I'm still learning! Anyways... Hope you enjoy the fan fic!  
  
Chapter 1 THAT'S MY BEEF STEW!!!  
  
One peaceful day when Miss Tai made beef stew for Kenshin and Sano, they were silently enjoying their stew when they needed to use the washroom and when they came back they were up for a big surprise...  
  
Sano: Ummm... Kenshin: Isn't that where we were sitting? Sano: Yup! Kenshin: Are they eating our beef stew? Sano: Yup!  
  
Kenshin was mad but was holding his anger in by thinking that maybe there was still some beef stew left and walked up to a guy with long blue hair and glasses with strange clothes and a strange looking... Thing!  
  
Kenshin: Excuse me but... This is MY stew! Gomamon: Ours now! Kenshin: That may be yours but I want mine back now... You see... I'm really hungrey and beef stew is my favorite so if you don't mind... Joe: I'm sorry... I was busy eating all this stew... Did you say something? Kenshin: You... Ate... All... OF... MY... SSSTTEEEEWWW! Gomamon= Yeah!  
  
Kenshin was mad... Wait... He wasn't mad... HE WAS PISSED! DUDE, YOU CAN SEE FIRE IN HIS EYES! He absolutly lost his mind and drew his sword and was about to kill Joe when Gomamon jumped in front of him...  
  
Joe: GOMAMON, NNNNOOOOOO! Gomamon= JOE! GOMAMON DIGIVOLVES TO...  
  
At that moment Kenshin sliced Gomamon in half and green blood went all over the place. At that same moment Miss Tai walked in as well as Tai from digimon.  
  
Joe: GOMAMON! DON'T DIE ON ME... Wait... is this his face or ass? Sano: That's his ass! Joe: Oh... Then it must be this half... OH GOMAMON... WHY... WWWWHHHHYYYYYY! Sano: What I'm wondering is how come his blood is green? Kenshin: Don't know... I'm still trying to figure out what it is! Miss Tai: Hello Kenshin... Uhhh... What happened here? Kenshin: HE ATE MY BEEF STEW! Tai: Your Kenshin... Hi... I'm Taichi Kamiya! My friends call me Tai! Over there in the green puddle of blood is my buddy Joe... And I see you already met Gomamon! Kenshin: So... Where are we going with this conversation? Miss Tai: Kenshin... I'M MARRYING TAI!  
  
At that moment Kenshins jaw dropped while he had a quick glasps at the future where he see's Miss Tai serving him FISH! FISH! FFIIISSSHHHH! And on that same day she gives Tai his beef stew so Kenshin made it his mission to stop this wedding for the sake of his beef stew.  
  
Miss Tai: Kenshin... Are you... Ok? Kenshin: Yes but I... Tai: GREAT! YOUR MY BEST MAN! Sano: He's your what? Miss Tai: Your making him your what? Tai: I'm making Kenshin my best man! Kenshin: But I think... Tai: ... That you'll love me... Well... I'm flattered! See 'ya later while were planning the party... And the bachular party!  
  
At that moment when Tai and Miss Tai left he started brainstorming a bunch of ideas of different "Accidents" that could happen while Tai's at the bachular party that would kill him but Kenshin's never been at a wedding before... What is there to plan? Theirs food, people kissing and getting drunk, what is there to know? Well... If you want to know what happens next you'll have to wait for the next chapter labeled Chapter 2: WHAT IS THERE TO PLAN?  
  
So... What do you think? Ok... So I forgot to warn digimon lovers about this but if you REALLY like digimon, I swear, do NOT read past this point or you'll get pissed! So what do you think? Good, bad, weird, pointless? Whatever you have to say, I'll listen! 


	2. what is there to plan?

DigiKenshin  
  
Hello, I'm Kida! I'm sorry if I may have affended you digimon lovers at any cost but you gotta admit... It is pretty funny... Isn't it... *Silence*... Ummm... Why don't we go on to the next chapter, sha'll we?  
  
Chapter 2 WHAT IS THERE TO PLAN??  
  
The next day Kenshin woke up thinking that it was all a nightmare, I mean, somebody ate his beef stew! Anyways... He woke up thinking it was alright, it was only a dream until he opened his eyes to a huge surprise...  
  
Kenshin: AAAAAA!  
  
Tai: Good morning! Miss Tai didn't tell me you were a screamer?  
  
Kenshin: I'm not! At first I thought were some kind of monster that won't die but... I guess it was the hair that gave me that idea.  
  
Tai: Such a kidder... OK EVERYONE, YOU MAY COME IN NOW!  
  
Kenshin: Who exactly is everyone?  
  
At that moment all of the digidestines walked in including their digimon along with Miss Tai.  
  
Everyone: GOOD MORNING!  
  
Kenshin: What makes it so good... I swear if you take one more step near me then I well...  
  
Miss Tai: KENSHIN! BEHAVE!  
  
Kenshin: Yes Miss Tai.  
  
Miss Tai: Now... Lets start planning!  
  
Kenshin: What is there to plan?  
  
Mimi: All the girls found what they are wearing...  
  
Kenshin: But...  
  
Sora: Were thinking an outside wedding would be romantic  
  
Kenshin: BUT...  
  
Tai: Great! All we need to get now is the tux!  
  
Kenshin: But... HOLD IT! Did you say... Tux?  
  
Tai: Ofcourse! No ephense or anything but you can not go around wearing that!  
  
Kenshin: What's wrong with my clothes?  
  
Mimi: THEIR UGLY! Maybe if you...  
  
Lets pause here for a moment... Mimi telling Kenshin his clothes sucks while he's in a bad mood... NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD! Now... Back to the story...  
  
Kenshin: WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT????!!!!  
  
Ok... Kenshin, once again, IS PISSED! AND I MEAN PISSED! Like before, he drew his sword again except this time he was so fast that before you know it, BAM! Mimi's dead! But he didn't stop there, he took the 2 pieces of Mimi and made it millions of little pieces, but that's not where it stops! Palmon over there called him a dickhole so Kenshin did something that's really painful... And took off Palmon's leaves one by one until she had no hair, then he ripped her feet off, shoved them down her throat and took out her eyes with his fingers and put them in a jar.  
  
Kenshin: This goes in my trophie case.  
  
Tai: I... I think... We should... Ummm... Let him... Wear... His Cl- Clothes!  
  
Kenshin: Thank-You!  
  
Miss Tai: NO WAY, I DON'T THINK SO! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE THE MOST HAPPYIEST DAY OF MY LIFE SO YOUR GONNA WEAR WHAT I TELL YOU TO WEAR... DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?  
  
Kenshin: Yes Miss Tai!  
  
Miss Tai: Thank-you! Now... Lets talk later, I have a bachularette party to plan!  
  
Ok... So what do you think now? Ok... So it has a bit more violence then last time but what can I say, it's only Palmon, right? So... Did it get better or worse? Do you think I should cut back on the violence or do you like to see lots of blood... Heh, heh, heh... Sorry! I'm one of those people that gets wrapped up in what they type but whatever you have to say, please tell me! 


	3. WHERE ARE ALL MY GUEST?

DigiKenshin  
  
Hello, It's Kida again! I read some of the reveiws and I'm sorry that I gave them a painful death it's that I get so wrapped up in what I type and... Yeah! But anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3 WHERE ARE THE GUEST???  
  
That same night Kenshin was talking to Sano about what a bachularette party was and just then Joe came around the corner seeking revenge for what Kenshin did to Gomamon and was planning to stab Kenshin from behind but just then Kenshin drew his sword and stabbed Joe in the heart without even looking...  
  
Kenshin: And that was...  
  
Sano: Joe!  
  
Kenshin: Oh... He deserved it... So what do they do at a bachularette party?  
  
Sano: They all get drunk and congradulates the bride...  
  
Kenshin: Then I'll pay a visit to them too!  
  
Sano: ... You have to be a girl...  
  
Kenshin: Ok... Any guys?  
  
Sano: ... No guys!  
  
Kenshin: Hmmm... I KNOW!  
  
Meanwhile at the bachularette party Sora, Kari & Yolei were playing truth or dare with Miss Tai, when Miss Tai said dare they dared her to dress up as a dildo. While Miss Tai was getting changed somebody sneaked in through the window and killed all the female digidestines AND their digimon... Including Hawkmon Ok, so I know Hawkmon is a guy and he's surrounded by girls... He doesn't seem to mind until he's dead. Just a few seconds after the guy left, Miss Tai came out...  
  
Miss Tai: OK... THIS FEELS STUPID YOU GUYS... Guys? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Tai: *Comes running in* What's wrong honey?  
  
Miss Tai: SORA, YOLEI AND KARI ARE DEAD, ALONG WITH THEIR DIGIMON!  
  
Tai: So... You guys aren't exactly the bestest friends!  
  
Miss Tai: THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! PEOPLE ARE DYING BEFORE MY BEAUTIFUL WEDDING!  
  
Tai: So... Who do you think did it?  
  
Miss Tai: ... I think I know exactly who it is...  
  
Just then Miss Tai and Tai went over to visit Kenshin when they seen him yelling at Sano because Sano won't let him visit Miss Tai and neither of them seen Miss Tai, then they over heard Kenshin saying he really wants to go but Sano won't let him leave his sight... He wouldn't even let him use the washroom and just then Miss Tai realized something... Their's another killer on the loose and she has no idea who it is!  
  
Ok... So what do you think now? Ok... So it has a bit more mystery in it but doesn't it get you wondering? Who's the killer, it's not Kenshin or Sano, who else can it be... Stick around, there are more chapters to be found... PLEASE SUBMIT AN REVEIW! PPPPLLLLLEEEAAAASSEEEE! *Does puppy doggy look* 


End file.
